The present invention is related to an improved paper holder structure, and more particularly to a paper holder having simple structure and made at low cost. In addition, the paper holder can be conveniently used. After folded, the paper holder has small volume and can be easily stored.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional reading rack having a panel 3. A channel 31 is formed along the bottom edge of the panel 3 on front side thereof. A support leg 32 is disposed on back side of the panel 3. The support leg is pivotally turned to rearward downward obliquely extend for supporting the panel 3 in a slightly inclined state. A book or papers can be placed on the panel 3 and held in the channel 31 to stand in an inclined state for easy reading.
The panel 3 and the support legs 32 are made of hard plastic material by injection molding and thus have fixed shape and volume. When stored, the reading rack will occupy much room. In addition, the cost for the molds, injection molding procedure and assembly of such reading rack is high.